The objective of this study is to determine the efficacy of psychoactive agents, analgesics and anti-emetics for potential or comparative use as anti-depressants, anti-emetics, analgesics, hypnotics and appetite stimulating agents in cancer patients. Butorphenol has been found to be an effective analgesic in post-operative patients. Delta9-THC is an effective anti-anxiety agent. Preliminary study confirms lithium carbonate's granulocyte stimulating activity, but patient accrual is limited by contraindications. 19-OH testosterone, domperidone and zinc supplementation studies do not warrant further study as mood modifiers, anti-emetics and appetite stimulating agents. Nabilone is a priority drug to be studied next for action as a potential anti-emetic, anti-anxiety and appetite stimulating agent. Psychometric testing establishes the role of supportive reassurance as having a useful clinical place. Studies of visual imagery, music and supportive environments (kinesthetic room) are underway.